Maximum Ride Twilight Series Crossover
by DestinyRide
Summary: What happens when the Cullens find Max and her Flock camping in the baseball field read to find out! :
1. Chapter 1

A Maximum Ride Twilight crossover

Max POV

"Maaax", Nuge winned from behind me. "I told you we can take a break when we reach Forks", I said. Nuge has been begging me for the last ten minutes. "I told you its only going to be another half hour", I said irritated. "Thats what you said 20 minutes ago", she sighed.

It was silent for about five minutes, then of course we herd thunder, then not long after that it started to rain. "Grate just our luck", Iggy mumbled. "Ok guys lets just land in that field over there", I said as I pointed to the field. The field that trees surrounding it, with only one entrance where the road was. It dident look like it was used much, so I thought why not just rest here for the night. It was better than sleeping in dog crates.

"Ok Gazzy you go find fire wood, then Iggy you try to start a fire, Angel you go check in all our bags for food from our last stop, Nuge try to set up camp, and im going to take a look around this town for any threats", I said in a leaderly voice. I look down to see Total standing at my feet with sad eyes. "Ummm you can scout the area around the field to make sure there arnt any small animals around", I said to Total trying to make his job sound important. "Will do", Total said running right under my feet. He looked frustrated.

"Fang you can help out here untill I get back", I said trying to sound reassuring. He gave me a half smile and turned to help Gazzy and Iggy. "Ok guys I shouldn't be gone that long and if anything happens then up and away, oh and Gazz, Igg no bombs eather", I said as I was walking towards the opening of the field where the road was. I figured I would walk seence it was raining.

**Ok really sorry how short it is it streched it out it looked like more on the document i saved it on i promis theres longer chapters i have like 19 chapters typed on my ipod touch oh and sorry for the spelling too well R&R if u want more i just have to typ them on the computer and to be honest idk how to check reveiws yet im new sorry but ill figure it out so please R&R&R&R&R&R&R (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Edward POV

I was waiting in the car for the rest of my family, I was sitting next to Bella, she was in the passengers seat. I could tell she was excited, it was going to her first time actually playing baseball with us now that she was a vampire she could catch up. The rest of my family into the garage. "That was fast its already raining hope you can still catch up Bella", Emmit said chuckling as he walked to his car. "Im sure I can manage im still faster than you", Bella said smiling. I could tell Bella couldn't wait to play. Emmit smiled eagerly. I backed out of the garage then headed toward the baseball field as Carlisle, Emmit, and Alice followed.

"Do you think you can out run me", I said smiling. "I can try but I just barley out run Emmit", she said with a smirk on her face. "Well lets go find out well be there in about 45 minutes", I said pushing harder on the gass petal.

As we pulled up to the field, it smelled strange like bird. My family and I parked our cars and got out slowly. I could tell Bella was kind of nervous, I put my arm around her wast as we walked closer to the field, there was six children and a dog sitting around a camp fire. Something wasn't right, they smelled like birds and when I read there minds it was like they were from a different world though they did seem harmless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Max POV

After I got back from searching for threats, my flock and I were sitting around the camp fire not really saying much.

All of a sudden we herd car doors open. I quickly snapped my head around to where the field entrance was and saw four cars parked there and eight pail faces walking toward us.

They all look confused. "Oh not a new set of erasers", I mumbled to my self. "Ok guys get ready to fight I think there a new set of erasers", I said standing up ti face the pail faces.

The rest of my flock came to stand behind me.

The pail faces came to a stop about ten feet away from us.

"Hi im Carlisle Cullen this is my family Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper", the one known as Carlisle with a strong voice. "Um may I ask what your doing here its kind of late wont your parents get mad that your out this late", Carlisle said with worry in his voice.

"I could ask the same thing about you", I snapped back. "_Angel what are they thinking_", I thought at Angel_. _"_Um I don't know I cant read them, every time I try to get in there heads its like theres a brick wall in my way_", Angel thought back at me.

Ugh I was really frustrated now, though they dident look like erasers they were too nice at least it seemed that way.

"MAX", Nuge screamed. Everyone snapped there heads to look over at Nuge. Nuge was pointing at the sky. I looked up and saw about 45 erasers headed our way.

"Guys get prepared to fight", I said to the flock. I turned to face the Cullens. "Um you guys better leave your going to get hert if you sick around", I said to the Cullens. They all started chuckling. "Ok fine your funeral", I said angerly.

Then I herd a bullet fire, then felt an excruciating amount of pain in my right wing and shoulder. My wing still wasn't visible but you could see a lot of blood.

The rest of the erasers got here and the flock was already fighting.

The Cullens looked at the blood dripping from my shoulder. The one known as Jasper was darting at me rally fast, Emmett and Rose were holding him back, Edward was carrying Bella and darted away.

I was just staring at Jasper, then an eraser hit me upside the head, I fell forward but before I hit the ground Carlisle caught me. I got up out of his arms and did a big round house kick to the spine of an eraser then turned around and punched an eraser in the head with my left arm.

I looked around to see my flock panting. We managed to get rid of all the erasers but my shoulder was still bleeding pretty bad.

Carlisle looked at me with worried eyes.

"Ok guys lets get out of here up and away", I said irritated. "Max wait your hert im a doctor if you come back to my place I can help you", Carlisle said grabbing my left wrist. "No get off me im fine let go", I screamed at him.

"Im not going to leave you hert now its either you come with me willingly or ill take you by force, please come willingly", Carlisle said with sad eyes.

Now I was angry. I swung my left leg over to his head. "OW WHAT THE HELL", I screamed. "Im sorry max but im going to have to take you by force, Emmett take the rest of them to the house", Carlisle said.

He picked me up and started running amazingly fast. I tried to struggle but his arms were wraped tight around me. About five minutes later we were at his house witch I assumed, and he put me on a table.

"Im sorry I had to force you to come here but I wasn't just going to leave you there, Emmett is going to lead the rest of your family here. Ok ill be right back I need to go get my medical tools", Carlisle said with a determend look.

As he left the room I looked around and saw a window. "Perfect", I mumbled to myself.

I lifted my self off the table only to find mt self fall to the floor. I hadn't realized I broke my leg.

Carlisle came back into the room with Edward.

"You cant just kidnap me like this ill have people looking for me and they will kill you so I suggest you let me leave NOW", I said in an angered voice. "Sorry max but not until your better im just trying to help you", Carlisle said as he lifted me back onto the table.

I crossed my arms and made an angry expression at him though he didn't seem to care.

"Ok this isn't going to hert that bad", Carlisle said pulling a needle out of his bag. "Get that away from me now", I screamed as I backed up. "Whats wrong its just a needle", Carlisle said with a worried look on his face.

"Shes had some pretty bad experiences with needles in the past", Edward said. "Its just going to numb the pain I promise", Carlisle said acting like it was no big deal. "No get it away from me", I said backing away again. Carlisle frowned and started whispering to Edward.

"Max if you don't get the shot it will cause you a lot of pain when I reposition your leg", Carlisle said. "I don't care iv had worse", I said trying to make him pit the needle away. "Ok im not going to lie to you this is going to hert without the shot", Carlisle said with a frown on his face.

I looked at him and crossed my arms again. "Shes not going to change her mind", Edward said casualy. "Who are you, you don't know anything about me", I snapped at Edward, he had a confused look on his face.

"You have wings? Can you fly?", Edward said sounding amazed. I stared at him shocked. "Who are you", I demanded. Carlisle looked confused.

"Carlisle she has wings and I think she can fly", Edward said looking confused. "Grate another mind reader", I said irritated.

Edward whisperd something to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded. Carlisle looked at me confused. I sighed and spread out my wings, what the heck they already new anyways, as I spread out my right wing I winced, I had forgotten the bullet went through my wing too.

"We all need to have a talk after I fix you up", Carlisle said as he stared to fix my wing.

**ok this is a little longer sorry it streches it out so much and im not really good with the fighting part but other than that i thought it was good and to the people who corrected me on spelling Emmett i fixed it sorry i suck at spelling so tell me what you think R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Edward POV

I had to get Bella out of there she was still a new born vampire, the rest of my family was going to have to hold Jasper on their own this time.

I dashed through the woods with Bella in my arms.

Once we got back to my place I set her down on the bed in my room. She looked pretty upset she got up to stare out the window.

"Are you ok love", I said with worry in my voice. "Ya im fine", she said as she ran through the door of my room, then before I knew it I saw her running to the woods out my window. I sighed and ran after her.

I finally caught up with her. She was sitting in a tree looking at the stars. She looked depressed. I climbed up the tree and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

She looked up at me and I pressed my lips against hers, she kissed me back. I could feel she was still upset, I pulled away.

"Bella its not your fault your still a new born its not like you can control everything you can do right now", I said trying to be sympathetic. "Edward I could have killed her", she said while she snuggled closer to me. "Yes but you didn't and I wouldn't have allowed it". I said trying to calm her down. "I guess your right", she sighed as she started to get down from the tree.

When we got back to the house Carlisle needed my help with max, I told Bella to go wait in my room.

Max was pretty shaken and when I read her mind she thought she had wings. When I said it out loud she unflured her wings. Carlisle and I were amazed.

"Maby we should tell her what we are shes had a really ruff child hood and its going to be hard to get her to trust us", I whisperd to Carlisle. He nodded and started to fix up Max and told her we all needed to talk.

**ok sorry really short chapter i hate how it streches it out but whatever so anyways tell me what you think so R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R oh and again sorry for any spelling mistakes (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Max POV

"Ok Max your all done, we should godown stares and talk", Carlisle said. "Ya I guess so", I said as theyled me to the stares.

As we reached the top of the stares, Carlislewanted to carry me down the stares but I deffenetly dident agree tothat even with my broken leg and hand.

Once we got down the stares myflock was waiting for me in the living room. "Max", I herd Angel yell as she ran over to me then grasping my hand. We walked over into the living room where the rest of the flock was. I sat down next to Fang on the couch along with angel.

"Ok you guys know our secret it's time you tell us yours", I said with determination in my voice. "Well we are very fast and strong and I guess you could say cold", Carlisle said with a pause. "My family and I are vampires", Carlisle said looking for reactions. I stared at all of them with a if you touch any of us you'll be sorry look on my face. "We are different form others of our kind we only drink animals blood we like to call our self's vegetarians", Carlisle said staring at me.

Grate were part animal, what are they going tell us next that were there next meal. "Max we aren't going to eat you your more human than bird anyways", Edward saidmaking me jump.

"You guys are more than welcome to stay here with us for as long as you like", Carlisle said with sympathetic eyes. "Thanks but I think we should go we have stuff we have to do and I don't think Total would be comfortable around you guys no affence", I said looking at my flock.

"_But Maaaax_", Angel thought at me sending thoughts of perswation in to my head. "_Nock it off now_", I thought back. "Max what els do we have to do we never do anything but run why can't we just stay for once", Nuge wined. "Ya come on max lighten up for once we can be safe here", Iggy complained. "Ok fine just for a couple of nights", I said trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"Great Alice show them where they can get cleaned up and where they can sleep", Carlisle said in an eager voice. "Follow me", Alice said smiling while walking up the stares.

My flock headed up the stares, I was last and fang gave me a reassuring look and went into the room that Alice said could be the boys room. Everyone took showers and went to bed. Everyone fell asleep just fine exseped me of course.

I opened my window silently and jumped out, unfluring my wings. I fell to the ground forgetting about my wounded wing. All of the Cullens were out here in a second. "Max what were you trying to do", Esme said with worry in here voice. I sighed. "I was just going to go for a night fly that's all", I said angry. Carlisle sighed. "I'm sorry Max but you won't be able to fly for a while and you just landed on your leg so that's going to be a while too", Carlisle said trying to sound sympathetic.

"We heal a lot faster than normal humans it will probably only be two weeks till my wing is healed and a couple of hours for my leg and hand", I said as everyone looked amazed.

I sighed again then Carlisle Picked me up carefully and layed me down on the bed in the girls room that Alice a signed to me, Nuge, and Angel. "Thanks", I mumbled. Carlisle smiled and shut the door. I finally fell asleep after awhile.

**ok so i just figured out how to send the story on my ipod too my e-mail lol so i fixed most of the spelling mistakes i know i suck at spelling and grammer sorry for that but im about to post the next three chapters to the site today along with this one cause i already have them all typed so R&R please i dont get much of them (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Edwards POV

Ok Max just jumped out a window she's stupid. In her mind she actually thought she could fly then again she probably could. Carlisle brought her back to the room she was staying in, and she finally fell asleep  
after an hour or so.

I went to go find Bella, she was sitting in the woods in a tree looking at the stars. "Are you ok", I said as I climbed up the tree. "Ya I'm just board", she said still looking at the stars. I wraped my arms around her as she leaned into me.

"Some times I miss being able to sleep", she said with a disappointing look on her face. "Then you wouldn't be able to see me all night", I said chuckling I sighed.

"Something is ovisly bothering you", I said calmly. "It's just that max has everything and she acts like it's so bad", she said with a disappointing look on her face.

"Her dad is some kind of evil scientist her mom is a vet but she never gets to see her because when she does she's putting her life in danger, she has to make sure her flock is ok and she barley even thinks about herself and you think that's having everything", I said still in a calm voice. "I dident know that, she seems so...", Bella said looking at me. "she acts like that so the kids still have hope I guess you could call it". I said starring at Bella. "But why does she care about them so much their not even related", she said squeezing my hand. "She grew up with them and they all consider each other family in a way that's pretty much  
all they had", I said holding Bella closer. For the next couple of hours we watched the stars in silence as the sun rose for morning.

**ok short chapter but its a chapter im posting five today anyways and again sorry for the spelling and grammer i did my best R&R please**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Max POV

When I woke up the next morning my leg and hand was completely healed but my wing still wasn't well enough to fly on. After the Cullens made us breakfast, the flock except me of course went out to fly. I went  
up the stares into the girls room and watched out the window at my flock as they flew.

I jumped as I herd the door bell ring. I got up and stood at the top of the stare case looking down at the door as the Cullens answered it, when they opened the door I saw Jeb standing their looking surprised.

"I'm Jeb I understand you've been taking care of my daughter Max", he said as i walked slowly down the stares with an angered look on my face. "Ah and there she is now", he said gesturing towards me. "Come get your cote we are leaving", Jeb said then I came to a stop at the bottom of the stares. "I'm not going anywhere with you", I said in an angered voice as just then all the old memories started to flash threw my head, it was another major headache rushing on as i fell to the ground, someone caught me but I couldn't tell who it was. I had my hands over my face and curled up into a ball.

"I think it's best if you leave", I herd Carlisle say to Jeb. "As soon as Max is in my hands I will be on my way we wouldn't want any trouble would we", I herd Jeb snap back. "Well she clearly doesn't want to go with you, I suggest you leave", Carlisle shot back. "I see well your going to regret your decision later", Jeb said as I herd him walking away and then herd a car drive off.

I was still having a huge headache, I wished no one would ever have to see me like this again.

All of a sudden the pain just went away, as I slowly uncurled Edward put me down. Everyone was staring at me. "Are you alright Max", Carlisle said looking worried. "Ya I'm fine it was just another major headache", I admitted as I walked up the stares back into my room to think.

What could Jeb possibly do that I would regret later, I mean he's already pretty much taken everything away from me that I cared about except my mom and flock, oh no what if he hurts my mom I thought to my self forgetting that Edward could here every thing I was thinking.

I sighed and just stared out the window for a while waiting for the flock to come back in.

A knock on the door made me jump. "May i come in", Edward said standing in the door way. "Um I guess what do you need", I said hesitantly. "Well I was wondering why you hated Jeb so much", he said curiously. Then i thought of all the bad memories I had of Jeb. Now Edward looked horrified. "He locked you guys in dog crates and barley fed you", he said astonished reading my mind. "Um ya", I said looking towards the floor. "Can we keep this a secret I mean I don't want to worry the flock about Jeb", I said in a hushed voice still looking at the ground. "Ok I won't tell anyone you should get some sleep though, I know you dident sleep well last night", he said as he walked out the door. After that I layed down and fell asleep before the flock even came in.

When I woke up the next morning it was early and the rest of my flock was still sleeping. I walked out of my room to go to the bathroom but when I opened my door all the Cullens were standing their like they were waiting for me.

"Can I help you", I said looking at them strangely. "Um Max", Carlisle said with sad eyes. Now I was scared on what he was going to say next. "What", I said hesitantly. "It would be best if you dident go down stares right now", he said looking at me for a reaction. "Why what happened", I said running for the stares. When I reached the top of the stares all the Cullens were standing in front of me so I jumped over the ledge and walked into the living room and saw my mom laying there couch dead.

I was speechless I couldn't be leave she was dead I was just standing there. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder I looked back to see who it was, it was Fang I pushed his hand off and darted for the door, as I ran out side I jumped and unflured my wings, I winced at the one that was still hert then I flew off tears messing with my vision.

It felt like I flew forever. then I saw a beach, I tucked in my wings and landed on the beach. no one was there except me. I sat down on a rock, knees up to my chest and my face on my knees. Hot tears filled my eyes as I thought how my mom died because of me, because I wouldn't go with Jeb.

"Well well well Max isn't so strong any more now is she", I looked up and saw Ari standing in front of me grinning. I stared at him shocked he was still alive. He swung a big round house kick to my ribs. I dident fight back I dident care anymore. I deserved to die, it was my fault my mom died.

I just stood their letting him swing at me. Then a huge wolf came out of no where and bit Ari in the neck. Ari winced and hit the wolf in the back of the head. The wolf longed towards Ari. "I'll be back Max", he said as he flew away. Tears flooded my eyes even harder. I fell to my knees with my hands over my face.

Their was blood all over the sand from my face I had three big gashes on my cheek. I felt a warm blanket on my shoulders, I looked up and saw a tall guy standing in front of me.

"Come on I can help you come with me it looks like you got pretty badly beaten up I'm Jacob", he said helping me up. I winced as I felt pain in my ribs, he picked me up and held me in his warm arms. He walked forever then we reached a house. He walked into a room and set me down on a bed. "I'll be right back", he said as he walked out of the room.

With my good hearing I could here him on the phone. "Carlisle you need to get here right away I'll explain when you get here... Ok thanks I'll see you in a bit", he said hanging up the phone.

"I have a good friend that's coming to help you", Jacob said walking in the room. He sat down on the ground facing the bed.

"So what's your name", he said. "Max", I replied. "Are you in pain", he said looking worried. "No", I replied again. Pain is just a message the message can be ignored. "Then why were you crying", he said staring at me. "It's complicated", I said thinking of my mom again.

It was silent until I herd someone knocking on the door. Jacob got up to go answer it, about a minute later Jacob and Carlisle walked in. "Max what happened", Carlisle said coming up to me. I just looked down to  
the floor.

"Wait you two know each other", Jacob said looking confused. Carlisle put his hand up to my cheek pushing my head towards him. "Max I'm sorry", he said with sad eyes. I stared at him, I had nothing to say it wasn't his fault it was mine.

Carlisle started dabbing my cheek with a cloth then he put a bandage on my cuts. "Where els are you hert", he said still looking sad. "My ribs", I said quietly shrugging. He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back to lay down. He started feeling my ribs carefully. "You have three broken ribs", he said helping me sit back up.

"Where are we", I whispered. "Jacobs house, we are good friends your safe here", he said while he bandaged me up.

"Where's my mom", I said warm tears filling my eyes. "We baryed her in the woods", he said. "Your family said that it would be best", he said again wiping my tears from my face.

"I think you should stay here for a while Jacob do you mind", Carlisle said looking at Jacob. "I don't mind but what's going on", Jacob said still looking confused. "You should get some rest I'll talk to Jacob", Carlisle said leaving the room, Jacob followed and shut the door. I layed down but I couldn't sleep. I cried silently into my pillow until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up a couple hours later in the same place. I tryed to sit up but I winced at the pain in my ribs. Jacob walked in he must up herd me.

"Are you ok", he said walking up to me. "Um ya", I said laying their I felt helpless, every time I tryed to move it hert like hell and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Carlisle told me everything I'm not going to tell anyone, I have a secret too", he said as I looked up. "Remember the giant wolf that attacked that thing that was attacking you", he said frowning. "Ya", I said hesitantly. "Well that was me I can form into a wolf", he said looking for a reaction. I sat there shocked.

I looked at him with angry eyes. "What's wrong", he said looking confused. "It's your fault I'm still alive", I screamed at him. "It's all your fault", I screamed again, this time tears flooded my eyes. He looked at me shocked. "What's my fault", he said calmly. "That I'm still alive", I screamed at him. He looked sad.

"It's not going to help anyone if your dead then how do you think your family would feel", he said calmly. He started over to me and put his strong warm arms around me. I leaned my head down on his shoulder and cried silently until I finally fell asleep again.

**Ok this is a longer chapter hope you liked it posting one more today and i know i say this every time but again sorry for the spelling and grammer R&R please (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Jacob POV

Max was sobbing into my shoulder. It took at least a half hour until she calmed down and fell asleep. When I realized she was asleep I carefully lifted her up and layed her down on my bed. Just then I realized how beautiful she was, and before I new it I imprinted on her.

I walked out of the room as silently as I could. I sat down on the couch and all I could think of was Max. Max was really upset I hated seeing her like this, I was going to kill who ever that Jeb guy was that Carlisle menchend. How could this Jeb guy do this to his own daughter. I watched TV for an hour then fell asleep my self on the couch.

Max POV

The next couple of days were akword. It was always just me and Jacob, and we barley even talked. It was about seven and I just about finished eating. After I finished eating I went to take a walk on the beach.

I walked along the rim of the water. After about twenty minutes I saw a pile of big rocks I went and sat on the flattest one. I put my arms around my knees and stared into the sunset. As I sat their I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was, it was Fang.

"Hi", I said casualy. He gave me a grin. We watched the sunset, as we were watching it, I felt Fangs eyes on me, I looked over at him to see him looking at me.

"are you ok Maximum", he whispered still gazing at me. "Ya what would make me not", I whispered back hesitantly. He gave me one of his famous half smiles. "Your never this quiet", he whispered to me again.

I stopped looking at fang and looked over the ocean, I still felt his gaze. I felt his hand under my chin. He turned my head so I met his gaze, then before I new it his lips touched mine. Fang had never kissed me before. It felt amazing. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him back. After we broke apart he gave me his jacket and put his arm around me.

"Can you stay here tonight", I whispered to fang. "Sure", he whispered back. We walked towards Jacobs house, once we finally got their Jacob was already asleep on the couch. We walked into my room. I sat down on the bed, fang followed he put his arms around me and kissed me again. After we broke apart again I cuddled into Fang and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Jacob taping my arm. Fang still had his arms around me but was still sleeping.

"Who is this guy", Jacob whispered to me angerly. "Relax it's just Fang", I whispered closing my eyes again. He tapped my arm again. "Can we talk", he whispered more calmly. I sighed. "Fine", I whispered angerly. I slid out from under Fangs arms.

Jacob walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, I followed him wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I sat down next to him on the couch. "What is it it's only eight in the morning this couldn't have waited for later", I whispered frustratedly. "Sorry I just needed to talk to you", he whispered calmly. I sighed again. "What is it", I whispered sleepily rubbing my eyes again.

"I don't want Fang to stay here", he whispered to me. "Why not what did he ever do to you", I said razing my voice. "I don't know him and I'm just trying to keep you safe", he whispered. "It's none of your business if I'm safe or not and I've know Fang my whole life who are you to judge", I said clenching my fists.

Fang walked out of my room. Jacob saw me look over to Fang then tuned around to look at Fang himself. "Fang you can't stay here anymore", Jacob said calmly. I was furious now. "If Fang leaves then I leave", I yelled at him. Fang came and put his arm around my wast. I grabbed his hand and headed for the door. Once we reached the door we both took off to the air. I was still angry and Fang could tell.

"What was all that about", he asked glancing at me. "Jacob doesn't trust you and is trying to keep me safe and-", Fang cut me off. "Who cares what he thinks let's go back to the Cullens", he said in a calm voice. I sighed. We were silent for about a half hour. We reached the Cullens house at about 9:30. When we landed all the Cullens were already out the door in the front yard waiting for us.

We landed a couple feet away from them. "Alice saw you guys coming", Carlisle said with a confused look on his face. "Is something wrong", Carlisle asked still looking confused. "Jacob doesn't trust Fang so we left", I said in an angered voice. "Oh, well then looks like your staying here", Carlisle said trying to smile. "Um ya", I said akwordly.

Fang and I walked into the house, the flock was gone. "Where's my flock I said turning around angerly. "They went out to fly, they said they wanted some time to them self's", Esme said looking worried. "Oh", I said with relief.

I sighed and walked up he stares as Fang followed. I walked into my room and Fang walked into his. Just as I sat down on the bed the doorbell rang, this time I dident even care. I sat on my bed face down in my pillow wondering what to do. I couldn't stop thinking about my mom, she was dead actually dead. I herd a knock on my bedroom door.

"What", I said in a emotionless voice. I herd the door open then close. "Can we talk", I herd Jacob say in a concerned voice. I sighed. "What do you want", I said angerly still with my face in the pillow. "I'm sorry for what I said, if you trust Fang then I should to. I dident mean for you to leave like that", he said in a calm voice. I sighed again. "You and Fang can come back if you like at any time", he said. I rolled over onto my back and stared at him. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass", I snapped back. He sighed and walked to the door. He looked back at me then opened the door and walked out.

I herd the rest of the flock down stares, then I herd the front door slam shut. I was just about to fall asleep when I herd someone rush into my room. I turned to see angel there sobbing.

"What's wrong sweetie", I said as I knelt down to her level. "Th-they took Gazzy", she said in sobs. "WHAT", I screamed really loud. "Who? How? When?", I said angerly. "Fly boys, when we were all flying they caught us off guard", she said in sobs again.

**ok last chapter of the day well maby depends probly tho sorry for the cliff hanger and again sorry for the grammer and spelling well this is where it ends on my ipod but ill start typing chapters on the computer and keep posting them so hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Max POV

First they kill my mother im not quite sure how I didn't bother asking then again I dident really want to know, then they take Gazzy. They really like getting on my bad side don't they.

Everyone was in my room now. "Ok im going to go find Gazzy everyone els is staying here, Fang and Iggy you guys need to stay here and watch after the rest of the flock while im gone", I said in a determined voice.

"But whos going to watch your back, your not going alone", Fang insisted. "why don't you ask Jacob to go", Bella chimed in. "No im going alone and that final got it and if anyone trys to follow me ill kick there but", I said irritated.

Fang and Iggy sighed and I rolled my eyes. "Ok one of the Itex buildings are about four days away if I walk", I said in a leaderly tone. "Walk? Why can't you fly?", Iggy asked. "It would take longer to fly cause its always raining", I said answering his question.

"Ok I leave first thing tomorrow morning", I said yawning as everyone scrambled out of my room.

I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Fang POV

What was she thinking going all by her self shes going to get killed maby I should just follow her she would be pretty mad though.

"I think we should just send Jacob with her, shes already gotten hurt enough", Esme said looking worried. "I agree she need someone els there with her", Carlisle spoke. "Ill call Jacob and tell him to go anyways", Bella said.

Bella walked into the other room and called Jacob. I didn't want him to be the one to go with her but I guess I didn't really have much of a choice.

I walked up the stares and headed into my room and went to bed.

Max POV

I woke up at six to get an early start while the rest of the flock was still sleeping.

I walked down the stares to see the Cullens all sitting in the living room plus Jacob who I just glared at.

"I know you said you wanted to go alone but your going to get hurt if you do so Jacobs just going to tag along", Esme said trying to smile. I sighed. "Fine", I said as I walked to the kitchen to get breakfast before I left.

After I ate breakfast I said good bye to the Cullens and Jacob and I walked into the woods to start our four day trip to Itex.

We walked about 20 minutes in silence but of course he had to be the one to brake the silence. "So do you know exactly where were going", he said grinning. I sighed. "No I just know its in this direction", I said pointing. He chuckled. "Ok", he said smiling. "Why are you smiling?", I asked him. "Know reason", he said still smiling. I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the 20 hours we walked was pretty boring all we did was kind of get to know each other better. It was about ten and was getting a little tired.

"Ok lets stop here for the night and start a camp fire ill take first watch", I said as if I was talking to my flock. "First watch?", he questioned. I sighed. "Ill stay up while you sleep for a couple of hours then vise versa", I explained.

"Why don't I take first watch you need more sleep anyways", he suggested. I thought hey why not I was really tired anyway. "Fine wake me up in a couple of hours got it", I said. "Got it", he replied.

I layed down on the grass and fell asleep after about ten minutes.

Jacobs POV

I stayed up making sure she was safe. I started a fire I little bit after she fell asleep. She looked cold so I put my jacket around her.

She looked so relaxed when she was asleep I loved seeing her like this. I didn't bother waking her up for her shift she needed to sleep.

I got bored after about four hours there wasn't anything to do. I poked at the fire for awhile then I herd a stick snap. I went on full alert.

I walked over to where I herd the noise there was nothing there . I sighed in relief.

I walked back over to where Max was but when I got there, there was I big brown hairy thing standing over her looking like he was about to claw.

I immediately went into my wolf form and attacked. I jumped right over Max and slammed into what ever this thing was I hoped Max didn't wake up, and surprisingly she didn't.

After I slammed into that thing it flew off. I changed back into my human form and did a complete 360 around the area. I wasn't going to leave Max alone like that again.

It was about six in the morning when I noticed Max jolt up out of her sleep gasping. I ran over to her and asked her what happened.

Max POV

"_hahahahaha well Max looks like you ran out of hiding places", Ari said as he killed my flock one by one. I screamed in terror as I saw Angel my baby being ripped to threads by erasers._

_I looked to the right and saw Fang and Iggy being strangled. I tried to run to save them but I was stuck in place._

_I looked to my left and saw my sweet Nuge having her wings torn off. I screamed again._

_Ari came in front of me with a gun pointed to my head and pulled the trigger._

I bolted up gasping. I hated those nightmares. Jacob ran over to me. "Whats wrong?", he asked sounding worried. "Nothing it was just another nightmare", I replied quietly.

"Another nightmare", he questioned. "Um...ya", I replied. I stood up wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?", I asked. "Its about six", Jacob replied.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "What?", he said looking confused. "Its six so there for that means you didn't wake me up for my shift", I said irritated. "You need more sleep than me ill be fine", he replied with a smile. I sighed. "we should start walking now so we make it there in three more days", said gathering our stuff up.

**ok i thoght i wouldn't get to another chapter today but i guess i did so kool lol well R&R please (:**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Max POV

I don't know why but I was starting to like Jacob even if he could turn in to a werewolf.

It was weird it was like my heart wanted him. I think I was starting to have feelings for him. No that's not right I love Fang I thought to my self. I sighed.

"Whats wrong", Jacob questioned looking confused. "What?Nothing", I protested. I could feel myself blushing. I turned my head away from Jacob. He still looked confused.

We were walking for nine hours by now.

I herd a twig snap. I snapped my head towards where I herd the twig. Jacob stopped and looked too.

About 20 erasers ran out of the woods. Jacob took his wolf form and started fighting 5 at a time. I started fighting as well.

I threw my fist right into a erasers face and dodged another punch from in the corner of my eye I saw three erasers charge at me.

One of them scratched my arm with its claws. I quickly responded and did a big round house kick to its head knocking it down.

Another one stepped up to punch my stomach but I dodged and caught his fist and swung him into another eraser.

I turned to check on Jacob, he was attacking two erasers with his teeth.

I turned to attack the two that were coming at me. I jumped up and slammed my fist in one of the erasers face and Jacob took the last one out by body slamming it hard and pushing it into a tree.

Jacob and I looked up as we herd wings flapping, it was Ari and about 30 flyboys. I sighed and started fighting again.

5 flyboys came at me at once. One of them threw a punch and hit my in the shoulder I winced and punched him in the face.

I turned around and threw a round house kick into a flyboys spine. In the corner of my eye I saw that Jacob took out 15 of them already.

We kept on fighting for about then more minutes. As I took out the last flyboy I turned around to see if Jacob was ok.

Ari grabbed my neck. "Any last words Maximum", he snapped. Jacob ran quickly and body slammed him into a tree the was about to bite his neck.

"Jacob stop", I screamed. Jacob stopped at the last moment and looked confused. Don't get me wrong I hate Ari but he was still my brother.

Ari laughed. "Ill be back", Ari said as he flew away.

Jacob took his bag he brought along and headed deeper into the woods and came back about 5 minuets later in human form. He still looked confused.

He looked at my arm and saw three big gashes, he came over to me and started wrapping my arm up.

"Ari is my brother", I said quietly he still herd me tho. His head looked up from my arm and stared at me shocked.

I was staring into his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. Then he stood up from fixing my arm.

Just then he leaned in and kissed me. Normally I would have punched him in the face but instead I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

He pulled away looking at me. "I imprinted on you", he said smiling. "Imprinted?", I questioned. "Yeah its a wolf thing, its like love at first sight but different", he explained as he leaned in and kissed me again.

This time I was the one to pull away. "We need to keep going", I sighed.

We gathered up our stuff and headed towards Itex.

Jacobs POV

as we walked towards Itex she explained how Ari was her brother. That explains why she yelled at me to stop when I was about to kill him.

We walked another 10 hours and started a camp fire. She was explaining the time when the school took Angel.

It was getting late and I saw her yawn. "You should get some sleep", I told her. "Im taking first shift", she said. "We don't really need to take shifts if something makes a noise while were sleeping it will wake me up", I explained.

She smiled and layed down in the small clearing we found. I went and layed down next to her and put my arm around her. she snuggled closer to me and fell asleep.

**sorry for the short chapter im not very good at the fighting parts but tell me how i did R&R please (:**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Max POV

"Wake up its morning", Jacob whispered in my ear. I yawned and wiped the sleep from my eyes as I sat up.

"Well we better get going", I said gathering our stuff. "Max you said you could fly really fast right?", Jacob questioned. "Um ya why", I responded.

"I think we can make it to the school today if you flew and I ran that way we can save our self's a day", Jacob said smiling. "Well I guess so but are you going to be able to keep up on the ground cause im really fast", I said smiling back. "I think I can manage", he said smirking.

After we ate I took off and Jacob turned into a wolf. We flew/ran for about 8 hours.

I flew lower to the ground so Jacob knew to stop and I landed.

He disappeared into the wood to change. He came back five minuets later.

"Ok if we walk for about a half hour we will be at the Itex building", I said as I started walking towards Itex.

Jacob smiled and put his arm around my waist and walked with me.

"Ok theres some stuff you need to know if your coming in with me, first off you can't form into a wolf, second we don't go through the door we sneak in through a vent, and third watch out for white coats especially ones with needles. Got it", I said in a determined voice. "Got it but why can;t I turn into a wolf?", he questioned.

"Because then they find out your secret and then they might find out the Cullens secret as well then there going to be after you guys too so no forming into a wolf got it", I said. Jacob sighed. "Fine got it", he sounded irritated.

We walked another ten minuets in silence.

"There it is", I said quietly as I ducked down behind some bushes, Jacob followed.

"Are you sure you want to do this you could just wait out here", I said hesitantly. "Im coming in ill be fine now lets do this", Jacob said smiling.

I sighed. "Ok theres a vent over there that looks big enough for us to fit through", I said as I pointed to the vent. "Ok lets go", he said walking towards the vent.

I followed and he opened the vent and crawled in first. As we crawled deeper into the vent we peeked into the rooms that had vents.

The first one we saw more experiments locked in dog crates. The second one we saw a maze where it looked like half cat half cow was running through. The third one we saw Gazzy in a dog crate curled up in a ball.

Jacob opened the vent and went into the room as I followed him.

I walked over to Gazzys dog crate Jacob was watching my back.

"Gazz", I whispered. Gazzy sat up. "Max", he whisper yelled. "shhh" I put my finger to my mouth.

I unlocked his cage and he jumped out. Alarms started going off.

"Crap", I mumbled to myself. Gazzy and I got in a fighting position, Jacob walked over to the window and pulled the small metal wires away and broke the window and motioned for us to come over.

We quickly ran and jumped out the window and started running for the woods. Once we got away from Itex we slowed down.

"Ok we need a plan fast there after us", I said determined. "I got it you hold Gazzy and speed fly and ill run", Jacob said. I nodded and picked up Gazzy soon after that we were air born and I started speed flying.

We were doing this for two hours until I decided if was safe. I let Gazzy fly on his own and Jacob slowed down.

We kept flying. I hoped we could get to the Cullens tonight even if it was real late.

Jacob POV

I slowed down. It was getting late I was waiting for Max to fly down and tell me it was time to stop for the night but she never did she kept on flying.

I herd the packs voices in my head witch means we were close.

I howled. To get Max and Gazzy to fly down. They flew down and landed they both looked real tired.

I walked away to go get changed, when I came back Gazzy was asleep in Max's arms she looked so motherly.

"Lets walk we close now", I said as I put my arm around her waist. She smiled and started walking.

I offered to hold Gazzy but she insisted she would do it so we just kept on walking.

Max POV

I was happy we got away from Itex I was surprised we reached Forks today.

"What time is it", I whispered to Jacob. He looked at his phone. "Its about 3:30", he whispered tightening his arm around me. I sighed.

"Were almost there its about five more minuets until we get to the Cullens", Jacob whispered smiling.

We finally reached the Cullens. As we reached the front door Esme opened the door looking happy to see us in one peace.

I walked up the stares and put Gazzy down in the boys room and walked down the stairs.

"Lets go back to my place and get some sleep", Jacob said. I nodded and walked out the door, Jacob followed and put his arm around me.

We walked about two minuets then Jacob must have noticed that I was walking slower and picked me up and started running.

I dosed off while he was carrying me it was a long day.

Jacob POV

Max started walking slower so I picked her up and started running she fell asleep in my arms.

When I reached my house I set her down on my bed and layed down next to her. I put my arm around Max and fell asleep as well.

**Ok so this chapter is a little longer sorry it took so long i got stuck but here it is sorry again for spelling and grammer so tell me what you think R&R (:**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Max POV

I yawned and opened my eyes. Jacobs arms were wrapped around me.

I turned around in his arms to look at him, he was looking at me smiling.

"Good morning sleeping butey", he said pushing my hair out of my face.

"morning", I said smiling closing my eyes again. He pulled me closer too him and kissed me. I kissed him back. He was always so warm.

I pulled away after a while. "I have to go to the bathroom", I said wiping sleep from my eyes. He chuckled and let go of me.

I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I looked in the mirror and realized how much I looked like my mom. Tears filled my eyes I wasn't sure if Jacob herd me or not I hoped he didn't.

I herd I knock on the bathroom door. I sniffled. "Yeah", I said trying to sound like I wasn't crying.

"Are you ok?", Jacob said in a worried voice. "um yeah", I said braking into sobs.

Jacob opened the door. I hated it when anyone saw me cry. I tried opening the window but it was stuck. I sighed and wiped tears from my eyes.

Jacob grabbed me into a hug. "Whats wrong", he whispered into my ear. "I looked in the mirror", I whispered back sobbing into his shoulder.

"Whats wrong with that", he whispered and sounded confused. "I look like my mom", I whispered back sniffling. I broke out of his hug and ran for the door before he could say anything.

I ran out the door and and unflured my wings. I flew for about five minuets until I found a cave.

I sat down knees to my chest and head on my knees and sighed.

Jacob POV

Max ran out the door before I could say anything. I sighed and ran after her in wolf form. Sam must have been in wolf form too because his thoughts were in my head.

"_What are you doing Jacob"_, he thought to me. _"Going after Max"_, I thought back. _"Why what happened"_, Sam thought back. _"Shes upset"_, I thought to him again.

"_Ok just be careful"_, Sam replied. _"I will"_, I thought back. Soon after that Sams thoughts were out of my head he must be in human form now.

I kept following Maxes sent.

Max POV

I herd wings flapping and looked up and saw Fang landing on the cave edge.

"What are you doing here?", I questioned. How did he even know I was here?

"I wanted to talk to you", he replied. "How did you know I was here?", I questioned again. He shrugged and came to sit next to me. I sighed.

"So what did you want to talk about", I asked him. "The flock and I want to leave", he said looking into my eyes.

"What why", I said standing up crossing my arms. He did the same. "Because we don't want to be here any more", he replied sounding angry.

"No I think its actually just you that wants to leave", I screamed at him. "So what we all are leaving the flock said they would come with me", he screamed back.

"I don't care we aren't leaving", I screamed back. We just stared at each other.

Jacob came running out of the woods in wolf form. He went in the back of the cave to change. He came back in human form and put his arm around me.

Fang stared at his arm around me. Fang never shows much emotion but I saw hurt in his eyes. He took a running start and unflured his wings.

"Fang wait", I screamed after him, he just ignored me and kept going. I sighed. Jacobs arm tightened around me.

"Lets go back to my place", he said and we started walking towards his house. I sighed again. "Ok", I replied avoiding his eyes. I was still embarrassed of the sob fest that happened at the house.

Fang POV

I flew back too the Cullens house. I can't be leave Max did this to me I loved her. The flock and I were going to leave. I knew they weren't going to leave with out Max so I had to lie.

Once I reached the Cullens house I put my mind blocks up and walked through the door.

"Pack up were leaving", I said gathering my stuff up. "What wheres Max I don't want to leave", Angel said looking sad.

"Max isn't coming, she said she doesn't care about us and that she wanted us to leave", I said pointing at there stuff to pack up.

Angel and Nuge broke into tears. Gazzy looked sad and Iggy looked confused.

Everyone packed up and we were flying in know time far away from this place.

Max POV

Once we reached Jacobs house he brought me into the living room and we sat on the couch.

"Are you ok", he said with sympathetic eyes. I sighed and nodded. He pulled me into another hug, I hugged him back.

The phone ringing broke us apart. Jacob got up off the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello...What that didn't happen...ya sorry we were out...ok thanks ill tell her...ok bye", then he hung up.

He came and sat down on the couch next to me and put his arm around me.

"I need to tell you something", he said looking worried. "Ok", I said hesitantly. "Fang lied to the flock and they left about an hour and a half ago, Carlisle kept calling but we were out", he said tightening his arm around me.

"Angel should figure it out then they'll all come back", I said in a sad voice. How could Fang do this to me we were best friends he was my right hand man. I sighed.

Jacob looked worried and leaned in to kiss me, I kissed him back. I broke us apart. "Your always so warm", I said smiling. "Its a wolf thing", he said chuckling and leaning in to kiss me again.

**Sorry i havent updated in a while but heres Chapter 12 hope you like it R&R please (:**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jacob POV

"Are you ok with being here by your self for a couple hours, Sams making me run patrol tonight", I said irritated.

"Ya ill be ok", Max said with an emotionless expression. I could tell she was still upset about the whole her mom dieing and flock leaving her thing.

I hated having to leave her but I had to obey Sam seance he was the pack leader.

Max POV

"Bye", I said casually. "Bye, ill be back in a couple hours", Jacob said with apologetic eyes as he walked out the door. I shut the door behind him and sighed.

It felt like everyone left me even though I knew Jacob was coming back. My mom was dead, my flock left me. I didn't really have anything left excepted Jacob.

I decided to take a walk on the beach, I thought maybe it would calm me down.

I walked about ten minuets. I found the same rock Fang and I kissed on, I sighed and sat down.

"Awwww is big old strong Max still upset", Ari said from behind me. I stood up angerly and turned to face him.

"What do you want", I demanded. "What, know giant wolf this time", Ari said looking bored. He still didn't know Jacob was the wolf.

He was really pissing me off. I punched him in the gut then elbowed him in the head. He was out cold. I sighed.

I dragged him into the woods and left him there then headed back to the beach.

I couldn't take this anymore, I knew the tracking device was still in my wrist.

I walked around the edge of the water looking for a sharp rock. I picked up a spear shaped rock and sat on my knees.

I took I big deep breath, then I took the rock and sliced it through my wrist. It drew a lot of blood and pain. Pain was just a message the message can be ignored.

I bit my lip and sliced again, this time was a lot more blood and pain.

As I lifted up the rock to slice it again, a giant black wolf ran over and knocked it out of my hand. I knew he was part of the pack but I didn't know who it was. I only knew the pack in human form and I knew Jacob in wolf form and that wasn't Jacob.

The chip had to come out. I started to dig at my wrist with my other hand.

The black wolf carefully pinned both my arms over my head with his front paws. Soon after that the rest of the pack arrived in wolf form including Jacob. They all looked shocked.

Jacob went behind a big rock, soon after that he came to me in human form.

The black wolf got off of me and ran into the woods, the rest of the pack except Jacob ran into the woods as well.

Jacob was looking at me worried. I sighed.

Jacob picked me up and ran to his house. Once we were there he got a towel and wrapped it around my wrist. He walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Carlisle...i need to bring Max to you...ya ill explain when we get there...ya...ok thanks bye", Jacob said into the phone.

"We are going to the Cullens", Jacob said walking towards me. I just nodded my head avoiding his eyes.

He picked me up and started running towards the Cullens house.

The whole way there we were silent. We got there in about five minuets. Once we got there Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella were gone.

When we walked through the door everyone looked horrified when they saw how much blood was on the towel.

Carlisle motioned us to go into the same room I was in the first time we met. I sat on the table and Jacob sat in the chair next to the door.

"All right well lets see what we have here", Carlisle said trying to sound encouraging. He knew it wasn't going to be good, I could tell by the expression on his face.

Carlisle started to slowly remove the towel, he looked shocked when he saw my wrist. He held pressure on it to stop the bleeding then he cleaned it out witch by the way hurt like hell. After that he stitched me up carefully.

"So, what happened", Carlisle asked hesitantly. I sighed.

"When I was a baby the school planted a chip in my wrist, and I think its a tracking devise so I was trying to get it out", I said looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you ask Carlisle to see if he could get it out", Jacob said sounding uncertain. "Because when my m-mom tryed to get it out she couldn't", I said blinking back tears, I hoped know one noticed.

"Well if it was planted there when you were a baby, then your arm tissues grew over it and you probably can't get it out sorry", Carlisle said with sad eyes.

"Well its getting late why don't we head home, thanks for everything", Jacob said as he put his arm around me. "Your welcome", Carlisle said smiling.

Jacob and I headed to the door and started walking towards his house. "If I carried you we would go much faster", Jacob said smirking. I sighed and he picked me up and started running.

Once we got back to his house he led us to the couch and we sat down.

"Max are you alright", he said sounding worried. "Yeah, im just tired", I said even though I was wide awake. I was still avoiding his eyes.

He put his hand on my cheek and pushed my head to I was looking into his eyes. "Are you sure", he said sympatheticly. I couldn't say anything I just kept staring into his eyes.

He grabbed me into a hug, I hugged him back. He was stroking my hair. After a while I fell asleep in his arms.

**ok ppl r wondering what books thease r after well i didn't really pic so ill say right before the ending of the book Fang and i gess after breaking dawn but no Nezzy but ya anyways tell me what u think and i need some suggestions on what to do next so R&R please (:**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Max POV

I woke up in Jacobs bed the next morning, well it felt like morning but when I looked at the clock it said 3:37 morning enough for me.

I slid out of Jacobs arms and went into the kitchen and got something to eat, then I decided to go for a walk.

I opened the door as quietly as I could and walked towards the woods. It was still dark outside.

I walked deep into the woods. I wanted to get my mind straight. As I walked deeper I found what looked like a river, so I crossed it.

I kept walking and found a small tree. I climbed up onto the second branch.

I sat there for a couple minuets just thinking. How could Fang lie to the flock? Why did the flock believe that I said that? Why hasn't Angel figured it out yet? All these questions unanswered.

"_Your supposed to be where you are now"_, the stupid voice inside my head decided to chime in.

"_Oh ya and wheres that away from my only family"_, I thought back at the voice. _"Jacobs your family now"_, it said back. "Well the flocks my family too", I said out loud in an angered voice.

The voice being its stupid self didn't answer. I sighed.

The sun was starting to rise. I watched the sun rise half way when a giant black wolf walked out of the trees. It was the same wolf that stoped me from getting the chip out of my arm yesterday.

He gave me a 'stay here I wanna talk to you look' and dashed into the the woods deeper.

A couple minuets later I think it was Sam who was walking towards me.

"Sam right", I said casually. He gave me a nod and came to sit next to me.

"How are you?", he said determined. "Fine", I said trying to sound as determined as Sam.

"You weren't fine yesterday", he said with concern. Jeez why did he care so much. I didn't say anything back.

Sam sighed. "All im saying is Jake's worried about you", he said calmly. "I know", was all I could say back.

"Do you want me to take you back to Jake's place", he said in a leaderly voice. "No im good", I said as I hopped down from the tree.

"Are you sure", he replied. "Ya I rather fly", I said smirking. He nodded and gave a half smile as I took off into the air.

I flew back to Jacobs and landed on his front porch. I opened the door quietly and walked in. I look at the clock, it said 5:14. I yawned.

Jacob walked in soon after that stretching. "Why are you up so early", he said smiling. I smiled back and shrugged.

"Sorry if I woke you up with the door", I said. "Oh that's what that noise was", he said.

"What were you doing outside", he said looking confused. "Nothing I just went for a walk", I said shrugging.

After our little chat Jacob made breakfast and we ate. Then we both went to go sit down on the couch.

"So what do you want to do today", Jacob said smiling. "What ever you want to do", I replied smiling.

He smiled back and leaned in closer to my face, not long after that he kissed me. I put my arms around his neck. He slid his hands under my wings.

His lips were so warm against mine. Jacob finally broke us apart, his forehead was against mine.

"I love you", he whispered. "I love you too", I whispered back. Jacob grinned and leaned in for another kiss. This time it was more compassionate.

I broke us apart this time. I looked into his eyes. He pulled me closer, he leaned in for another kiss but stopped when Sam walked in.

"Jacob we need you now there's a fleet of new born vampires by the river", Sam said. Jacob nodded and got up.

"Max you stay here its to dangerous for you", Jacob said with apologetic eyes. He started walking towards the door.

"Wait", I said grabbing his wrist. "I can fly and they wont even know im there", I said still holding his wrist.

"No", Sam said grabbing Jacob out of my grip, then walked out the door.

"Im sorry ill make it up to you but I have to go please stay here", Jacob said knowing I was planning to follow them.

I sighed. "Fine", I said crossing my arms. Then he walked out the door with apologetic eyes.

I went and sat on the couch. Maby I should follow him but then he would be mad. Someone knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts.

I got up and opened the door to see Alice standing there smiling then she gave me a hug. I sighed. "Jacob called you didn't he", I said irritated.

"Yes but he just wants you to be safe", she said taking my hand and walking me towards the car. "Where are we going", I said stopping.

"My place Jacob will come and get you when hes done", she said opening the back door for me. Jasper was in the passengers seat.

I sighed and got in. I knew I wouldn't be able to get away from two vampires.

Once we got to the Cullens house Alice came and opened the car door for me. We walked inside and Alice and Jasper went up stairs, I sat on the couch next to Emmett.

"Sup Max", Emmett said smiling. "Hi", I said causally. I smiled back.

"Um wheres the bathroom", I asked still smiling. There would probably be a window in there that I could fly out of.

"Why so you can fly out the window", Edward said walking into the room. I forgot he could read minds. I stuck my toung out at him and he smirked.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Would you like to watch TV", Edward offered. "No", I replied. I wanted to leave but there was no way that was possible.

I wondered what my flock was doing, I hope there ok.

"_The flock is fine forget about them"_, the voice said. _"I will never forget about them and stay the hell out of my head"_, I thought back angerly.

Edward looked confused. "Don't ask", was all I could say, then everyone looked confused and I just shrugged.

It was about 5:00 and Jacob still hadn't come to get me I was starting to get worried. Everyone said it takes a while to kill new born vampires but I was still worried.

It was 10:30 when I finally fell asleep on the couch. I woke up at 12:00 because the door bell rang.

I sat up and stretched. Emmett got the door and standing there was Jacob. I smiled and walked to the door.

"Thanks", Jacob said to the Cullens. He picked me up and started running towards his house.

Once we got there we sat down on the couch. "Now where were we", he said smirking.

He leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back. He broke us apart. "Its late we should get some sleep", he whispered as he stood up with me in his arms.

I nodded and he set me down on his bed and layed down next to me. He put his arm around me and we slowly drifted into sleep.

**ok this chapter is a little longer sorry it took a while to update hope you liked it please R&R thanks (:**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Max POV

I yawned and walked into the kitchen. Jacob was sitting at the table.

"Morning", he said smiling. "Morning", I said back wiping sleep from my eyes.

I sat down at the table stretching my wings out. "School starts in a week you should come ill sine you up", Jacob said confidently. I smirked. "I'm not going to school last time didn't go well, and don't you have to wear uniforms or something because there's know way I'm wearing those things", I said playing with a strand of my hair.

"oh come on its not that bad", he said trying to sound convincing. "No I'm not going", I said sticking my toung out and crossing my arms.

"What if you went to the Forks high school, you don't have to wear a uniform", Jacob said. "Why do you want me to go to school so bad?", I question. "Well if you went to my school I could protect you and if you went to Forks high school the Cullens can protect you" he said sighing.

"I don't need protecting all the time", I said rolling my eyes. "Please just go for me", Jacob said giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed. "Fine ill go to the school in forks, I don't want to wear a uniform", I said standing up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going", Jacob said following me outside. "I'm going for a fly", I said spreading my wings out. He smiled and watched me take off.

Once I was in the air I used my super speed flying to go to the field the Cullens found the flock and I in.

I landed in the field, no one was there except me. I sat on a log that was there. I guess I was hoping the flock would be there but they weren't. I sighed.

"_Angel can you read my thoughts?"_, I thought in my head. Maby the flock was close enough that Angel could read my thoughts. No one was there. Then I herd a twig brake and stood up facing the noise.

Ari came walking out of the woods. I sighed. I was so tired of him hunting me. This time I was showing no mercy.

"I'm done with you", I screamed at him. I lunged at him kicking him in the stomach, he fell to the ground. I kicked him in the head making him spit blood.

He got up and threw me into a tree. I imidatly got up and swung a punch to his face, this time I didn't stop as he fell to the ground. I kept punching him.

He looked like he was about to pass out, I kept on punching tears streaming down my face. As I was about to punch him again a had grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

I looked up to see who it was. Carlisle was holding my wrist back. "Max you'll regret this later hes still your brother", Carlisle said with sympathetic eyes.

I stood up and realized the rest of the Cullens were here surrounding me. Carlisle still had my wrist. Ari was passed out.

I tugged on my wrist and he let go. I unflured my wings and shot up in the air and flew away. I flew back to Jacobs house and landed in the front yard.

I stopped the tears and walked in the house. Jacob was on the couch watching T.V. He must have noticed something was wrong because he turned off the T.V and came and wrapped his warm arms around me.

I leaned into him and sighed. "Whats wrong", he whispered into my ear. I sighed again. "I don't want to talk about it", I said back backing up so I was standing in front of him.

I looked into his eyes. Big mistake now I couldn't look away. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face. He moved his face inches away from mine.

'DING DONG'

We both sighed and walked to the door. Jake put his arm around me and opened the door.

Ari was standing there. "I knew you couldn't kill me but I can kill you", he said pulling out a gun.

He shot the gun at Jacob. Jacob fell to the floor, blood was everywhere.

I went to kick the gun out of Aris hand but he shot the gun again this time at me. I saw Ari get punched into the wall by a blur. As I laid on the ground I slowly blacked out.

**hahaha my first cliff hanger sorry it took for ever to update but hey its here R&R please (:**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Max POV

I jolted awake. I was in the Cullen's living room but I had know idea why. All I remember is me kicking Aris butt then him coming back to Jacobs house and then waking up here.

I tried to sit up but my ribs hurt and I fell back on the couch. "Will someone please tell me whats going on", I screamed irritated. If anyone was here they would have come to the living room already.

I sighed. I tried to get up again I winced but managed to get up to a sitting position on the couch. The Cullens came threw the front door and behind them was my flock and Jacob.

"Max", Angel screamed in joy and came and hugged me, I hugged her back. "Whats going on", I said confused.

"Well you and Jacob were attacked by Ari and then Carlisle came and made Ari run off and helped you guys cause you got shot and then Edward found us camping in the woods and then we realized-", Iggy cut Nudge off by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Wait realized what?", I said crossing my arms. "That Fang is a lieing jerk", Angel said.

"Where is Fang anyways?", I said kind of uncomfortable. "He ran off after Edward told us everything", Gazzy said.

I sighed. "Ok well im ganna go for a walk", I said getting up off the couch. I ignored the pain in my ribs and walked out the door everyone looked confused, but I kept walking. I eventually walked to the beach that Fang and I had kissed on.

I was shocked to see Fang sitting on the same rock where everything went down.

I walked up to him, he stared at me. "What the hell Fang", I screamed at him. He just sat there staring at me. "Well", I screamed again.

"What", he said calmly. "What, really Fang that's all your going to say", I said pissed off.

He stood up put his hands on my wast and leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away and punched him in the face as hard as I could, I think I might have broken his jaw but I didn't care.

"Get the hell away from me", I screamed at him. He backed up and flew away. I screamed out in frustration.

I turned around and walked towards the woods. Once I got to the woods I was mumbling to my self and wasn't paying attention where I was going and I bumped right into Jacob in his wolf form. I sighed. "Um sorry", I said standing their looking stupid.

He gave me a look that said wait here. I sighed again and went to sit on a rock. He ran deeper into the woods and came back about a minute later in his human form.

Jacob came and sat next to me. "Sorry", he whispered into my ear as he hugged me. "Its not your fault", I said back. He stopped hugging me and looked into my eyes. "Are you ok?", he asked concerned.

"Yeah", I said looking down. I felt like crying but Jacob had seen me cry too much, I held it in.

I sighed and stood up, Jake did too. He grabbed me into one of his famous bear hugs. As much as I hated him being stronger than me I loved his long bear hugs.

We broke apart after a while and walked in the woods to make our way back to the Cullens house On the way we found a small clearing in the woods.

"Do you here that", I said looking up. I saw Fang flying down to the clearing. Once he landed I saw he was holding a gun in his hand.

"Fang what are you doing with that", I said confused. "Theirs know flock without you theirs no me without you, I love you Maximum Ride but you don't love me back theirs no point in me living if theirs ganna be no flock or you in my life", Fang said raising the gun to his head.

"FANG", I screamed as I tried to run over to him to stop him but Jacob held me back. Tears were falling from my eyes. "Jacob let go", I screamed at him. He didn't let go, but I kept struggling. "You could get hurt", Jacob said.

"I love you", Fang said as he pulled the trigger. I screamed. I was balling my eyes out. Jacob let go of me, I turned around to face him.

"This is your fault I could have saved him", I screamed through my sobs. I punched him as hard as I could in the face. I new I broke my hand.

I flew off tears messing with my vision.

Jacobs POV

I was holding Max back. I didn't want her getting hurt, Fang had a gun and I didn't trust him after he lied to the flock and kissed max.

"Jacob let go", Max screamed at me as she struggled more. "You could get hurt", I said trying to sound sympathetic.

"I love you", Fang said right before pulling the trigger. Max screamed at the top of her lungs, she was balling her eyes out. I let go of her.

She turned around to face me. "This is your fault I could have saved him", she screamed at me through her sobs. After that she punched me pretty hard, I knew she just broke her hand but before I could say anything she flew off.

I sighed. I knew she wanted to be alone. I made my way back the the Cullens house.

I walked through the door. The flock was all still here watching some movie on T.V with Emmett and Rose.

"Wheres Max?", Nudge asked. "Um she wanted some time alone", I said as calmly as I could.

Angel looked at me and started crying. She ran out the front door and flew off the same way that Max did. I sighed, she must have read my mind.

"What wrong with Angel", Nudge asked worried.

The rest of the Cullens were in the room now. Edward looked shocked and sad, he could read my mind too. The rest of the Cullens looked confused.

"Um I sort of have to tell you guys something", I said uncomfortable. Everyone still looked confused. I sat down on the couch and began to explain what had just happened. After I finished explaining what happened the whole flock was in tears and the

Cullens had shocked and sad faces.

"I'm ganna go find Angel", Iggy said as he stormed out the door. I sighed. "Well ill go find Max", I said getting up off the couch and walking out the door.

Max POV

I flew to the nearest cave I could find and just sat there thinking and crying.

How could Fang my right hand man, my best friend put me through this. I was mad, I hated him for doing this. How could he I can't believe he actually did this.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I hated my life. It wasn't my choice to have wings, fight erasers, have Ari as a brother, have Jeb as a father, come to Forks.

"UGH", I screamed as loud as I could. Without Fang theirs no flock, theirs no full me.

I sat their curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

Jacob POV

I herd someone scream, I new it was Max. I headed that way. I saw a small cave up high in a mountain. I sighed, she always picks the high ones I thought as I started to clime up the side.

It took about a half hour to clime to where the cave was. Once I reached it and went inside I saw Max laying their asleep. She was shivering.

I walked over to her and picked her up. She instantly woke up. "I'm just ganna bring you back to my place, you can go back asleep", I whispered.

She sighed and closed her eyes. I didn't think she would get much sleep with me climbing down the mountain with her in my arms. I was right, she kept her eyes closed but I could tell she wasn't sleeping.

Once we got back to my house I set her down on my bed. "Are you alright?", I asked sympthaticly. All she did was turn over and put her head in my pillow.

I layed down next to her and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

**ok guys kinda longer chapter. hahaha bet you didn't see that comeing :) well tell me what you think R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R (:**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I woke up still in Jacobs arms. He was still asleep. I sighed quietly and looked at the clock, it said 2:13.

I slid out from under his arms and walked out into the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. The news was on.

_Sad all the teen suicides lately a 16 year old mail named John took his own life. He left this note in his room. Dear mom, uncle Sam is dead, my grades all suck, all my friends hate me. I don't want to be here any more. Goodbye. I love you._

_This letter was left on his night stand for his mom to find. He left his fami-_

Jacob must have walked in when I wasn't looking. I had tears streaming down my face. Jacob turned off the TV and came to sit next to me on the couch, but before he sat down I got up and went to the door.

It wouldn't open. I kept messing with the knob. Jacob came over and opened the door.

I walked out and stepped in the front yard. He grabbed my wrist. "Let go" I said aggravated tears still in my eyes. "Where are you going at two in the morning?", he said calmly still holding my wrist.

"I don't know just let go", I screamed trying to pull my wrist out of his hand. He wouldn't let go. "Jacob", I screamed at him and looked into his eyes.

He finally let go and I took a running start and unflured my wings and took off into the air.

Tears were messing with my vision, I could barely see where I was going. I flew into what felt like I person. "Ow what the hell", Iggy screamed at me.

"Um sorry", I said as calmly as I could. "Max?", Iggy said. "Yeah", I said awkwardly. "What are you doing here? Its like two in the morning",Iggy said confused.

"I just wanted to go flying I guess", I said. Its a good thing he couldn't see, cause this way he couldn't see that I was crying. I hoped he couldn't hear the crackling in my voice.

"Your a bad lier", he said crossing his arms. I sighed. "Come on", he said motioning me to follow him. After awhile I stopped crying.

I followed him and we stopped over the Cullens house. "What are we doing here?", I asked. Iggy just shrugged his shoulders.

I sighed. We both landed in the front yard. Iggy started to walk to the house, I just stood there. "Well are you coming?", Iggy said motioning to the door.

I sighed and walked up to him and tapped his hand and we walked through the front door.

"The flocks upstairs sleeping", Iggy whispered to me and we sat on the couch. I forgot that vampires didn't sleep, every one was up. They all looked shocked to see me.

Everyone came and sat in the living room with me and Iggy. We just sat there in an awkward silence.

This was all my fault, if I didn't come to this stupid down then Jacob would have never imprinted on me, Fang would have never killed himself. Fang killed himself because of me, because I didn't love him the way he loved me back.

"Max it's not your fault", Edward said frowning. "Yes it is, it's all my fault", I screamed at him as I got off the couch and ran out the door. I unflured my wings and got into the air.

I flew back to Jacobs house. I landed in the front yard and tucked in my wings.

I sighed and walked through the front door slowly. I didn't hear anything I assumed Jacob was sleeping but I was wrong.

I turned to go into the living room and bumped right into Jacob.

He grabbed me into a big bear hug, I hugged him back snuggling my face int his neck. "Are you ok", he whispered into my ear. All I did was nod into his neck.

He picked me up bridal style and sat on the couch so I was on his lap. He hugged me again and I hugged him back and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up at about 12:00 in the afternoon. I was still in Jacobs arms. He looked wide awake.

"How long have you been up", I said wiping sleep out of my eyes. "A couple hours", he said smiling. "You sat here doing nothing for a couple hours? Why", I said confused. "You were still sleeping", he said still smiling.

"You could have woken me up", I suggested. "Why would I want to do that, you look so peaceful when your sleeping", he said.

I layed my head down on his chest and hugged him. He put his chin on my head and was stroking my hair.

"Wanna go for a walk on the beach?", Jacob said. "Sure", I said getting up and stretching. He smiled and got up too.

He grabbed my hand as soon as we walked out the door. We walked to the beach.

Once we got there we walked along the ocean line.

"None of this is your fault, and just for the fact im glad you came to this stupid town", Jacob said with a half smile. I sighed. "Edward called you didn't he?", I said irritated.

"Um yeah", he replied scratching his head with his other hand. "And just for the fact, it is my fault", I said letting go of his hand.

I walked over to a big log and stared at the scar on my arm from when I tried to get the chip out.

Jacob came and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and I leaned against him.

"No its not your fault. It was his choice", he said. "Yeah and it was my choice to come to this town, if I hadn't come here none of this would have ever happened", I said playing with a strand of my hair.

"Do you regret coming here", he said looking sad. "Yes and no", I said unsure.

He held me closer. I snuggled into him. "I love you", he whispered softly. "I love you too", I whispered back.

**ok tell me what you think i need more ideas R&R please (:**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jacobs POV

I was relieved when Max said I love too. Part of me thought she wasn't, but she did.

I smiled and got up off the log and held my hand out. "Come on lets go for a walk in the woods", I said still smiling.

Max took my hand and we stared walking to the woods.

We walked a path I found. "Heeeey, Jacob hows it goin. You sill got your bird girlfriend, or did she fly away again", Paul said laughing.

He didn't see that Max was with me. She let go of my hand.

Max POV

did Paul really just say that. Huh, he had it coming.

I let go of Jacobs hand and walked in front of Paul. I swung my foot up and kicked him in the stomach. I herd a big snap, it was my ankle.

Paul changed into a wolf and darted at me. He scratched my side pretty bad with his paw he was about to bite my face but Jacob changed too and shoved him off.

Paul slammed into a tree. He got right back up and bit Jacob in the neck. Jacob yelped. Now I was mad. I stood up on my good foot and winced at the big scratches on my side.

I jumped on Pauls back and put my arms around his neck. He moved fast and bit my wrist then flung me into a tree.

He was about to pounce on me but Sam came running out of the trees and smashed into Pauls side. Paul winced and just stood there and stared at Sam.

Jacob ran farther into the trees and came back a minuet later and came to me.

He picked me up carefully. I winced at my side. "Sorry", he said with worried eyes.

"Oh no", I said pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up. There was Ari and about 50 flyboys.

Everyone started fighting. I was still in Jacobs arms. The rest of the pack was here fighting too.

A flyboy punched Jacob in the stomach. He dropped me and I fell and hit my head on a rock. Soon after that I passed out.

Jacob POV

A stupid flyboy punched me in the stomach and made me drop Max. I saw that she hit her head on a rock and passed out. Now I was pissed.

I changed into a wolf and kicked the flyboys butt that made me drop Max. Flyboys just kept coming. It was hard to keep track of how many there were.

We all fought for about a half hour until Sam killed the last one. We all changed back. "Ari must have run off a while ago", Sam said looking at the sky.

I ran over to Max, she lost a lot of blood. I picked her up carefully. "Get her to the Cullens house", Sam said. I nodded and started running towards the Cullens.

I finally reached the front door, I just walked in. Angel screamed when she saw Max. Carlisle ran in the room.

He quickly and carefully took Max from my arms and went to a different room. I followed him and so did the rest of the flock.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh", Nudge said with tears filling her eyes. "Max we can't lose you too", Gazzy said running out of the room. Iggy ran after him.

Nudge was holding Angel. They were both crying.

This didn't look good. Max was bleeding everywhere.

Bella and Jasper left because of all the blood. Alice came in the room and took Angel and Nudge to try to calm them.

My heart was beating really fast. All I could think was what if I lose my Max. if I lost Max I would have nothing. Max was my whole world. If Max was gone I was gone.

Carlisle finally stopped the bleeding from her head and wrist. She was still bleeding from her side.

Come on Max you can get through this I kept thinking to myself. I was breathing hard and pacing.

He finally stopped the bleeding from her side and was hooking her up to Ivs.

"Jacob she needs rest, you can stay here if you like", Carlisle said. All I did was nod in reply. "Come on Max you can fight this", I whisperd taking her hand in mine.

**hahaha awsome clif hanger :P i bet you hate me now! :) R&R (:**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Angel POV

Max was laying on a bed almost dead. I wasn't getting any thoughts from her. What if we lost her too, this flock wasn't even a flock any more without Fang and now Max might be gone too. I was sobbing into Nudges shoulder. Nudge was crying too.

Gazzy ran out of the room and Iggy went after him. I couldn't take this anymore. Alice came into the room and took Nudges and my hand and lead us to her bedroom.

"Turn her into a vampire", I said sobbing. "We don't know whats going to happen yet, Carlisle said she should make it through the night", Alice said trying to sound sympathetic.

"If anything happens just turn her into a vampire", Nudge said wiping her eyes. "Guys I know how this must feel but shes going to be fine for now, besides you guys heal faster than normal but I can't make any promises", Alice said trying to sound reassuring.

"You can see the future right?", Nudged asked. "Yes", Alice said with a half smile. "Did you see Max waking up?", Nudge and I said at the same time. "No sorry", Alice replied frowning.

Nudge and I finally calmed down after a while and fell asleep to Alice reading us a fashion magazine.

Gazzy POV

I ran out of the room and out the front door. I ran and unflured my wings. "Gazzy wait", Iggy called after me. I kept going but I could here him unfluring his wings to follow me. We were both in the air now.

"Where are you going?", Iggy asked. "To kill Ari, he did this, he brought all those flyboys and then ran off this is his fault", I screamed at him through my sobs. "First off your too little to take on Ari by your self, second I know how you feel", Iggy said putting his hand on my shoulder.

He pulled me into a hug and we landed back in the front yard. He kept his arm around my shoulder and we walked in and went to our room. "You should get some sleep", Iggy said tucking me in. he walked out the door and shut it. I fell asleep not long after that.

Iggy POV

I tucked Gazzy in and shut the door and walked down the stairs. I walked into a small table that I forgot was there. I knew the Cullens house pretty well by now but I was distracted. I hated not being able to see.

I screamed out in frustration and punched the table as hard as I could. I herd a snap, the table broke. I was breathing heavy. My fists were clenched. "Iggy calm down", Edward said directing me to a couch.

Hes telling me to calm down, how could I do that my best friend killed himself, Max was in the other room almost dead and hes telling me to calm down. I couldn't take it and more.

I turned around and punched Edward in the face as hard as I could. I herd a snap but this time it was my hand. "Go away", I screamed in Edwards face.

I herd Carlisle walk into the room. "Whats going on", he asked calmly. "Tell your son to stay away from me", I screamed. Carlisle sighed. "Come on ill fix your hand", he said.

I followed him into the kitchen and he started fixing my hand. "Are you alright?", he asked with worry in his voice. All I did was nod. "This must be hard for you", he said sounding sympathetic. All I did was sit there.

He sighed. "I think you should get some sleep", he said directing me to the stairs. I walked up the stairs and went to bed.

Jacob POV

I stayed with Max the rest of the night. When I fell asleep and woke up the next day she was in the same position she was in the night before. I sighed and squeezed her hand.

Carlisle walked into the room. He checked all the monitors. "Nothings changed but shes still breathing, you should eat something", he said. I nodded and headed to the kitchen. The flock was in there eating breakfast.

After we all finished eating we all went into the living room and spread out on the couch. Emmett turned on the TV and we all were watching a movie.

About half way through the movie, we all herd a buzzing noise in the other room. I knew we all were thinking the same thing that Max was dead. We all sat there dead silent besides the TV making noise. We herd a crashing noise and all ran into the room max was in. "Will someone tell me whats going on", Max yelled angry.

"MAX", the whole flock screamed at the same time and ran over to hug her. I sighed in relief. "Ow get off, whats going on?", Max said confused.

"Well you were attacked by Paul then flyboys came and you were out for like ever and we all thought you were going to die but you didn't your awake and-", Iggy slapped a hand over Nudges mouth.

Everyone got off of Max and she tried to stand up.

Max POV

everyone got off me, I tried to stand up. I got to my feet but winced at the big scratches on my side. Jacob came over too me and was helping me walk to the living room.

We all sat down. "Ok so will someone explain to me whats going on", I asked calmly. "Well Nudge pretty much told you everything", Jacob said tightening his arm around me. I sighed.

"How long have I been out", I asked. "About a day and a half", Carlisle replied. "You guys all seem well like I gave you a heart attack", I said awkwardly.

"You almost died Max we could have lost you", Angel said coming to hug me. I hugged her back. We all eventually just watched TV. Angel fell asleep on the floor as well as the boys did.

I yawned and stretched my arms. "Will you be ok if you go to Jacobs", Carlisle asked. I nodded my head and Jacob went to the door and said thank you.

Once we got to Jacobs house we sat on the couch. "Are you ok", he asked me. I nodded in response. He leaned in and kissed me I kissed him back. After we broke apart he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Don't ever do that again", he whispered. "I wont", I replied.

**well here it is hope you liked it (: R&R i need sugestions lol (:**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Max POV

It's been about a week since everything went down with and the whole almost dieing thing. We decided we were going to hold off on the whole school thing for a little while after everything that happened.

I have been really quiet lately there wasn't much that I really wanted to say. I've been just moping around the house in my sweat pants and tank top the past week.

Right now I was just sitting on the couch at Jacobs watching TV. He was out at the Cullens, they wanted to talk to him about something. Normally I would be nosy and wonder what it was but I didn't really care. He had been gone for about an hour.

I was flipping through the channels looking for something else to watch.

I herd the door open and close but I didn't move. "Max we need to talk", Jacob said coming and tuning off the TV.

"Ok shoot", I said moving my legs to make room on the couch. He walked over and put his arm around me.

"Max You haven't been your self lately, all you do is sit on the couch and watch TV all day. I'm worried about you and-", I cut him off. "I'm fine", I said crossing my arms.

Jacob sighed. "No your not", he said. I was avoiding his eyes. "Well Alice is having a party later, and I told her we would go", he said trying to sound reassuring.

"No I'm not going you know I hate parties", I said angry. "I know but too bad your going you haven't talked to anybody all week, you barley even talked to me", he said standing up and putting his hand out for me to take it.

I took his hand and he lead me to his car. "Where are we going", I asked confused. "You'll see", he replied with a smirk.

About a half hour later we were at the Cullens house. "What are we doing here", I questioned. "Well you know how Alice is having a party", he said still smirking. I didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah", I said still confused. "Well shes going to to do you hair and make up and pick out your dress", he said with an evil smile. Did he really just say dress?

"No", I said at I quickly got out of the car and started running to get air born, but before I got air born Alice ran out of the house and grabbed my arm.

"GET OFF", I screamed. "No", she said smiling and dragging me into the house. Once we got to the house everyone was smiling evilly. I shot them all dirty looks.

Once we got to her room she made me sit down in a chair in front of a mirror. I can't beleave Jacob was making me do this, I was soooo going to get him back for this.

She finally let go of my arm. I took the chance and ran out the door. I made it to the front door but Jasper was standing in front of it. "You don't think your ganna get away that easily do you?" Jasper said smiling. Everyone else was laughing.

Alice came down the stares and grabbed my arm again. "Thanks Jasper", she said smiling and dragging me back up the stairs.

"You know your ganna have to let go of my arm sometime", I said aggravated. She sighed. "Fine, Jasper will you come help me", she said making me sit in the chair again.

Jasper walked in the room smiling. "Sure", he said smirking. "Thank you, hold her down while I do her hair and make up", Alice said smiling.

I gave him a dirty look when he came over to me. All he did was smirk.

Alice started brushing my hair witch I hadn't done for a couple days. She kept pulling my hair.

Once she finally finished brushing my hair she took me to the bathroom and washed and blow dried it.

"Hmm Do you want me to curl it", she asked me. "NO", I screamed at her still mad. She sighed. "Ok ill curl it", she said smiling.

It took her about a half hour to put the curlers in my hair. I looked like one of those old ladys on TV with there hair in curlers all the time.

"Ok I already picked out your dress", she said holding it up. It was a dark watermelon green with a black design on it. The top looked like ribbon. It was pretty but not on me I thought. I was just going to refuse to put it on anyways.

"Time for make up", she squealed. I sighed. She took about an hour to do my make up. Once she was done I though I looked stupid.

"Ok, Jasper you can go now", she said kissing him. He let go of my arm and walked out of the room.

"Time for you to put on your dress", she said smiling. "You really think I'm going to put that on?", I said crossing my arms. "Do you really want me to put it on for you", she said smirking.

I gave her an angry look. "Thats what I thought", she said walking to the door. "I'll be back in ten minuets put on your dress or ill do it for you", she said walking to the door.

Too bad there wasn't a window in here. I sighed and put on the dress. I herd the door bell ring. Alice came back into the room. "Good", she said motioning for me to sit back down in the chair.

"I still have to take the curlers out, the guests are already arriving", she said starting on my hair. I sighed. "Jacob said hes going to go get something and that hell be back in a little bit", Nudge said peaking through the door.

"Kay", Alice replied as she took out the last curler on my hair. "Ok all done", she said smiling. She turned the chair to the mirror. In my personal opinion I didn't like it.

"Ok here are your shews", she said handing me a pair of open toed high heels. I sighed and put them on. "Ok lets go down stares I think everyone it here", she said twirling.

She led me down the stares and into the living room. There was a lot of people I didn't know.

I sat on the couch while Alice wasn't looking. I got bored and went to go sit in Edwards room because it had a window. Alice was probably going to get mad but I didn't care.

I sat staring out the window waiting for the party to end. A knock on the door made me jump. I turned to see who it was. It was Jacob.

He came in and shut the door. "I've been looking for you", he said walking over too me. I sighed. And stood up. "And why's that?", I said standing there.

"I have something for you", he said pulling a small box out of hit pocket. He opened it. It was a heart shaped silver necklace, on one side it said _I love you max_. On the other side it said _from Jacob._

He went behind me and put it around my neck. He turned me around. "Do you like it?", he said. "Yes its beautiful", I said kissing him. He pulled me closer and broke us apart. "Your beautiful", he said kissing me again.

He broke us apart again. Lets go back down stairs", he said smiling. I smiled back. We walked down stairs. "Ok last song of the night", Alice announced to everyone.

After that a slow song came on. "Come on", Jacob said holding his hand out for me to take. "Um I can't dance", I said blushing, I hoped he didn't notice. "Come on just try it", he said. I took his hand. He was leading us. I could never dance it was just one of those things I could never do.

I stepped on his foot. "Um sorry", I said embarrassed. He laughed. "Its ok", he said wiping a peace of hair out of my face.

He leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back.

I loved Jacob he was everything to me. If something happened to him I don't know what I would do.

**well here it is it took forever to update but its finally here R&R&R&R&R (:**


End file.
